


A Midsummer's Night Trip

by TheMusicalHermit



Series: Tumblr Transfers [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, References to Northern Germanic Religion & Lore, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalHermit/pseuds/TheMusicalHermit
Summary: Junkrat had been bored recently. This was never a good sign - a bored Junkrat was an unpredictable Junkrat.





	A Midsummer's Night Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiEngarde/gifts).



> A request from Akaiengarde on my Tumblr, finally cross posted here. Originally posted February 28, 2018, the time stamp here has been edited to reflect that. Slight edits have been made, mostly in paragraph breaks.

The club was dark, loud, and crowded. From a raised stage the guest DJs controlled the music, controlled the mood of the room as hundreds danced and bounced through false fog and multicoloured strobe lights. Similarly coloured neon lights stood out against the dark, sign posts to the door, to the stage, to the bar, and showed where in the room stood the forest of mirror-covered pillars. On people’s wrists and around their necks jangled various pieces of plastic jewellery, glowing and bouncing in time with the music. The entire place smelled of sweat and alcohol. In the centre of everything was the focal point, the dance floor, where the noise on was loud enough to be felt in one’s bones. It was the perfect place to go if you didn’t want anyone to recognise you.

Which is why Junkrat was there, smiling over his shoulder at Rae, their hands tangled together as he drew her through the fog and crowd and noise to a dark corner booth. It was barely quieter here, just distant enough from the speakers to allow conversation. Another couple was already at the table, swapping spit and running their hands over each other in the corner, oblivious to the world and the stack of glasses next to them. 

Rae released a small noise of protest when Junkrat turned and pulled her sideways into his lap. Her metal hands caught his shoulders for support as she curved to avoid jamming her hip into the table corner. His chest shook with a drowned out chuckle. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a small kiss to her nose. Then another to her cheek, then to her ear.

“Ay, how’s me best girl doing, hmm?”

Rae released a chuff of laugher herself, pressing her mouth against his good ear to answer, “Feeling a bit exposed still.”

She squeaked when his hand slithered down her thigh only to drag up it again, all clawed fingers and rough callouses, as he hummed. “Ya look nice though,” he told her, his rough lips curved against her cheek. “Knew you’d be right spunk in a Gosford and them boots.”

Rae laughed and lightly slapped her boyfriend on the shoulder. “Right punk, you mean.”

“Haha, I have no idea what you’re talking ‘bout. ‘S nice clobber, is all.”

Leaning into him and drumming her fingers on his collarbone, she said, “Well, I hope you like my clothes. You chose them, after all. But, really, this club? These clothes? I can’t help but think you’re planning something dangerous.”

His chest shook with laughter again, his prosthetic hand coming up to rest between her shoulder blades. “What, me? Nah, no way, darl. I’m innocent, I tell ya. Innocent as a baby lamb.”

And then his lips were on hers, stealing away her reply as he wrapped his arms around her. Rae smiled into the kiss, feeling her doubts about what he had planned tonight melt away. Because he had to have something planned. Why? It was simple. Boredom. He’d been bored recently. Rae could tell. It showed in the hunger of his kisses, the firmness of his touches, the sharpness of his smiles. Sometimes she could even see it, a glimmer of something in his watchful, golden gaze. Nothing she seemed to do would help, and nothing he’d tried had sated it. And a bored Junkrat was an unpredictable Junkrat.

Pulling away, he placed a final kiss on her nose before speaking in her ear again. “I’m feeling a bit, ah, thirsty. Gonna go hunt something down. D’ya want anything?”

Well why even go to a club if you weren’t going to have even one drink? At her nod, Junkrat kissed her on the nose and flipped her around as he exited the booth, his hands dragging almost reluctantly from her form. “Stay here,” he shouted over the music. “I’ll be back in a tick with some coolies.”

And then he disappeared into the crowd, the dark, and the fog. His clothes, for once including a shirt, blended in with the darkness easily but his hair was a beacon. Rae watched him until that distinctive blond mop was nothing but another moving shadow. As his form was swallowed up, she absently recalled stories of things that dwelled just beyond the fog and mist. Her leg itched. She scratched it idly and pulled at her skirt.

Rae felt on display tonight, or at least more so than usual. She carefully crossed her legs, adjusting herself to try and compensate for the fact that one false move would leave her underwear on display. Junkrat had said she looked nice, and she thought she had too. In the apartment. But that was then, when they were alone and only his eyes burned into the expanse of her exposed stomach and thighs. And now he was gone. And there she was, alone and feeling like millions of eyes were all over her. Hungrily devouring her body, how she was clad in naught but a black polyester skirt (large, cheap belt would be a better descriptor, she groused to herself), high heeled, knee-length boots, a fitted top, and mesh stockings.

All she was missing was a metric shit ton of styling gel, a few spikes, maybe a jean jacket, and she’d look like a time travelling punk rock fan from the late 1900s.

The couple in the corner had disengaged their mouths from each other and were whispering to each other. Occasionally they’d look out at the room, their eyes falling on her and almost glinting like cats eyes in the dim light. Rae looked away, turning to the crowd. A whirling, throbbing mass of dancers dressed in a motley of colours and styles. It was chaos in a bottle, shaken into a barely controlled inferno by the thrum of the bass. Above them all the two DJs played, their black, shark beaked masks staring out at the crowd with grey eyes over fierce, knowing smiles.

Rae stared at them, watching their display. One of the masks turned. The single grey eye seemed to catch hers for a moment, and then it was gone, turning across the crowd again. Rae laughed quietly to herself — they hadn’t been looking at her. There was no way they could see her here through the darkness and fog. There were just turning, looking out at the room. No way they would even care about her outfit, anyway. But still she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She turned, ready to dig her metal fist into whoever it was, only to find Junkrat there, two bottles easily held in one hand. He caught her wrist, raising an eyebrow and smirking down at her as he slid into the booth beside her, his leg pressed against the length of hers.

Leaning into her ear, he said, “I go and get ya a nice, cold cider, an’ this is the thanks I get?”

Turning her wrist in his grasp, she smoothed her prostheses up his arms and linked the fingers behind his neck, murmuring an apology as she kissed his neck.

He bit hers in response, laughing when she pulled away to rub at the spot. “Ya can say you’re sorry later, love. ‘Cause first, we drink!”

With a flick of his wrist, he was all but shoving one of the bottles into her hand. The clinking of the glass was lost in the swell of music and stamping of feet. She smiled as his golden eyes flashed at her over the dark glass, at the way his Adam’s apple jumped as he gulped down the liquid, and took a large sip of hers as well.

Lacing their fingers together under the table, she leant over and asked, “What are we drinking to?”

All she got in response was a foxlike grin and wink as he tilted his drink down his throat. After he swallowed, he pulled his bottle away to stare at the basket of golden apples on the label. “Hey, Rae,” he said, turning to her so quickly that he almost knocked off her glasses. “What time is it?”

Rae pulled out her phone, shooting him a suspicious glance. “11:53. Why?”

His lips curved against the shell of her ear and she could feel his shoulder raise against hers in a shrug. “Eh, just wanted ta know.”

They drank together, his arm around her shoulders as they watched the dance floor and listened to the music, murmuring occasional comments about the other club goers. Everyone looked almost ethereal in the fog and the changing, rolling lights and the constant, writhing clash of dancers’ bodies. Rae felt her mouth go dry at the beauty of the sight. She took another sip of her cider. The liquid brought with it explosion of crisp apples. Again, stories she’d read and heard growing up came unbidden to her thoughts. Stories of dancers who disappeared into the forest, or was it the fog, and came back with stories of endless dances and silvered laughs, if they came back at all. Her laugh broke over the mouth of her bottle as she drank deeper. Yet still her mouth was dry.

Junkrat’s leg was bouncing next to hers, jumping like a motor. She could feel the seat beneath them vibrating, and they were in the back of a car, driving down an abandoned stretch of straight road. The wind smelled like stale sweetness. Above them hung a sparkling moon and an endless field of barley stretched as far as she could see. Rae stretched out her hand, reaching for the fluffy tips of the crop.

Junkrat pressed a kiss to her lips, her hand curled in his hair. He was laughing again, she could feel it on her skin as he moved back to her ear. “How’re ya doing, babe?”

Rae felt her heart swell with love for the man next to her and smiled, curling into his embrace. “Fine. But kinda wondering what kind of cider you got. It’s… good.”

Strange. The arms of the couple in the corner seemed more sinuous now. Junkrat smirked and pulled away to tap his nose. His eyes gleamed like a serpent’s lair as they flicked over her. They locked with hers, growing darker, darker, darker until they seemed like twin pools of shadow that she would gladly drown in. And then he was pulling her close again, hissing like a serpent at her ear to ask the hour. Her phone felt heavy as she brought it out and the numbers seemed to swim up to the ceiling in an endless stream of light. “12:23. Why?”

His laughter buzzed in his chest. A fly flew noisily past her ear when he opened his mouth to speak. “Rae, my love, ya know I’ve been a bit, how ta put it… Well, bored, recently.”

The air sucked into her body and froze, the glass in her hand frosting at the same time. Coughing past the chill as her heart clamoured, Rae spoke through wisps of smoke. “Yeah. It’s why I agreed to whatever you have planned tonight. What is it anyway?”

Junkrat’s foxlike smile swallowed the fog she spewed as he kissed her. “Oh, it’s just an idea. Ay, now, no worries! You’ll like this one. But first, you sure you’re doing alright? You’re looking like you’ve seen a real nice explosion.”

Rae nodded, bringing her bottle back to her lips. A few sips were left. Her eyes rolled across the sea of amorphous bodies moving amongst the fog and the forest of mirrored pillars. Above the crowd spun a mirrored ball, and the DJs bounced about the stage, radiant in their black plumage. His laughter buzzed again. A bee circled them, searching for the sweet smell of apples. Rae drank the last of her cider as Junkrat whispered to her.

“Righto, then love. Here’s what we’re gonna do. Ya see that door there?” His hand curved under her chin to turn her towards a glowing side door on the opposite side of the room, beyond the throng of bodies. “Why don’t you step outside, have a breather, and we’ll see how you’re feeling, yeah?”

Rae smoothed her hands over table and feeling the stickiness of old, spilled drinks. Her hands pressed deeper into it and through the table as she laced her fingers over her bottle. How tight was her grasp? She set the bottle down, suddenly worried her unfeeling metal hands would shatter the glass into a million tiny fragments. Like an evil mirror, crashing down to earth amidst screeching laughter. What if one got in her eye? Was this bottle forged from that glass that fell, shaking and spiteful, from heaven? 

Junkrat’s fingers were tracing cool circles into her shoulder. Carving into it, marking her with whirling designs of nothing as he awaited his answer. More fog curled from her lips. She was choking on it, the fog. Maybe she did need a breather.

“Okay.”

Then she was pushed from the booth, the snapping laughter of a fox at her heels. Wheeling about, she found herself faced with two black snakes intertwined around each other. Their eyes turned to her, glowing jewel bugs in the dark. The music thrummed through her, vibrating her down to her bones. Her arms shot out, trying to steady herself and ready to grasp something, anything, as the floor seemed to fall away with the drop of the bass. But then it was back, putting a bounce in her step. She turned to the dance floor, seeing the dancers bounce in time. Taking slow, cautious steps, Rae joined them in the forest of pillars amongst the smoke.

The fog rolled around her and drew her into its embrace.

It was a sea of colour and light. All around her were beautiful people, dancing and laughing in the rainbow rays of wonder. Rae reached out to touch one strand of light that beat iridescent wings against a mesh of fog. At the merest brush of her finger it spun away and she was left staring at a familiar woman. The woman smiled, reaching up to brush at the sparkling freckle on her cheek. Rae jumped when metal fingers touched her face. The woman jumped too, and then laughed.

Fog curled around her and from her mouth as her chest heaved.

In the mirror appeared the glowing eyes of a fox above its laughing grin. The man they were attached to was gone before Rae fully spun around. What has fox-like eyes and a fox-like grin? A fox, obviously. Ancient tricksters. Someone was playing a trick on her. A name floated before her eyes and was gone with the turning of the sparkling moon above. Bracing herself against a branch that extended from the tree, Rae levered herself up on the tips of her toes to search the crowd. The fog was deeper up here and the smiles of the fair people around her gleamed as they watched her.

The fog curled about her, trying to drag her down. She coughed, choking against it. Then she stumbled. Two hands caught her by the hips and rocked her back on her feet. One burnt like a coal, the other froze like ice. Gasping, Rae clutched at them and writhed against the hold. Undaunted, the hands smoothed down over her thighs and became claws, raking at the spiderwebs that covered her legs.

And then they pushed her forward into the crowd once more.

Rae stumbled through a cloud of fog and light, and when she caught herself she was in the middle of a circle of finely dressed women clad in various shades of green. Smiling, they tittered over her, plucking at the clothes she wore and the torn spider’s silk on her legs. One of the women turned, looking out over the crowd. Her back was bare. 

No, it was hollow. Rae could see the bark that curved in, and the grey eyed owl that sat there.

“Where did you get your dress,” the owl asked.

“I cracked open a walnut,” Rae replied. “It contained three dresses for three nights. The first night the dress was woven from sunlight, the second from starlight, the third spiderwebs.”

“It’s not what I would have chosen,” the owl sniffed.

“Nor I,” smiled Rae.

Someone had chosen it for her. A tall someone, tall enough to turn to stone at daybreak.

Then, in a flash of yellow, red, and black the fox was back and pulling her from the circle of hollow-backed women. They screeched at the fox, masks of beauty falling into gleaming, sharp toothed maws, but the fox merely laughed and spun Rae back into the crowd.

She hit someone’s back. Oh, a tall someone. The man turned, straightening and curving around her as his black coat swirled like mist behind him. His gleaming, pale eyes regarded her coolly as he cocked his head to the side, almost dislodging the crown of fog on his brow. Rae’s mouth was dry as she choked on the fog. Who was this man? His arms suddenly became laden with thin, long limbed women dressed in whites and silvers, who gleamed like stars against his darkness. They regarded her, tilting up to whisper in the tall man’s ears as he righted her. Rae blinked at them, almost blinded by the way the shone in the light.

Then the man was turning to one of them, whispering in her ear as he smiled at Rae. He turned away, curling his arms about one of the tree-like women. The rest smiled at her and descended, grasping at her arms and dragging her further into the fog and the press of bodies. Rae found herself rocking to the music between two of the women, their hands tracing over her bare shoulders and down to her prosthetics. Then, when they met the silvery metal the women shuddered, shrieked, and suddenly Rae was alone.

Alone in the press of bodies and surrounded by grey fog and rainbow lights.

Looking around, she recognised nothing amongst the crowd and the pulsing lights. Spinning in ever tighter circles, the world slowly fell away into a kaleidoscope of colours. A streak of gleaming gold appeared and disappeared like a streaking comet. Someone was laughing, the braying noise audible in a brief lull of the music. Rae blinked. Up on the stage two ravens jumped about, manipulating the crowd with their harsh music. Wait, what was that? She shut her eyes, feeling the world spin away beneath her with the next thrum of song. The ravens blurred together, two swipes of black and grey mixing together like someone had taken a paintbrush to them.

The music thrummed and howled in her ears and she felt ghostly hands pawing at her, shaking her.

What she saw next was a tall, grey-cloaked man who seemed to wink at her. Nodding, he lifted his arm lifted towards the door Rae knew must exist somewhere. Opening her eyes, she was startled to see but two men standing at the turn tables, bobbing their heads to the beat and hidden behind black, hooked masks. The fog rolled around her, curling over the lights and distorting them further. The forest was back, a forest of limbs. Limbs reaching out for her, trying to draw her into its endless embrace.

A bee stung her on the rear. Or was that a gadfly? Rubbing at her now pained butt, Rae turned to try and find the person who had touched her.

All she was met by was the writhing twist of bodies. She pressed her lips together, then did it again at the odd sensation it created. Opening her mouth, she sighed. Fog curled from her lips. Fog curled into her lips. The fog was choking her again. She couldn’t breathe. What had he said again? She needed a breather. Where had she been pointed to? There, in the distance, Rae could see the door.

The door was a blessed blue. Daylight and clear air, free of the sparkling moon above and the grasping fog. Rae took one shaky step towards it. The floor rolled beneath her like waves in time with the music. She rocked back, startled. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to continue?

No. She was stronger than the waves. She pressed back harder, overcoming them as she waded on.

The lights wove around her. Drawing her on, matching the beat of her heart, the music thrummed as she moved past living tableaux of wonders. A woman, her fingers bedecked in shining rings, undoing the binding about her neck and allowing her head to roll off her shoulders. The headless women around her were delighted, smiling from the crooks of their elbows. A black bird alighting on a young boy, pecking at his nose, his mouth, and down to his chest. The shiny beak dug into his shirts as he embraced the raven, who drew out a pulsating ruby from his chest and swallowed it, both smiling all the while. The forest was closing in on her again, the branches of arms and legs pulling at her in a dark mass. She heard her name called as a hand of ice traced across her back, the fingers beginning to curve around her hip. But then the crowd swelled, a black wave broken by barely lit faces and bodies, and dislodged the hand.

The wave came back, stronger than before, pressing into her and trying to keep her prisoner in the dark forest. The blue door burned just beyond. Rae elbowed her way through another swell of bodies. Just a bit further…

The door swung open with a loud clang. Turning, Rae watched as the shock-wave rippled across the dull bricks, emanating from a door that belched smoke. Noise shrieked from that gaping hole, the lights flashing like teeth before the door slammed shut. She was free of the fog. She could breathe. Backing up a few steps, she gulped the fresh air. The waves were back, smaller now that the music was just a dim thrum of the bass. But they were still enough that Rae was forced to bend slightly, pressing her hands to her knees in an effort to control her shaking.

“Hey, hey, little one,” came a voice from her left.

Looking at the owner of this voice revealed only a tall shadow broken by a pulsating glow of red. Slowly Rae straightened, staring at him as the red light slowly grew larger and larger until it illuminated the speaker. It was a tall, lithe man with long stringy hair that fell over his face. His dark clothes seemed to drip and coil into mist as he leant against the soot-stained brick of the alley, a violin case at his feet and a lit clay pipe at his lips. The man took a deep drag on the pipe, the bowl glowing red enough to illuminate his pale eyes. He chuckled. Releasing the smoke also allowed a flow of water to escape his lips. “Music too loud for you?”

Rae shook her head, reaching a hand for the dumpster behind her when it caused her to see double. “Just here for a breather.”

“Oh. Well then,” said the man, pushing away from the wall and walking towards her. “Maybe I could help you with that.”

“I don’t think I need help breathing,” Rae gulped. “Do I?”

Something was caught in her throat. She couldn’t breathe again. Rae gasped, a hand going to her throat. A faint glow appeared with the activation of the nanites. The man looked on and puffed his pipe again.

“Hey,” he said, stepping nearer and leaning on the dumpster next to her. “You look… troubled. Take a drag on this.”

Rae opened her mouth to decline, but the man shoved the pipe between her teeth. His free hand threaded through her hair, gripping it painfully to keep her steady as he shushed her. Rae struggled, hands banging the dumpster. The metallic clangs created flashes of lights that blinded her. Gasping against the whiteness, Rae breathed in. The smoke burned her mouth, burned her throat as it went down. At her ear the man whispered praises, his hand petting her now as if she were some dog that needed training. His slick voice bubbled from his throat and flowed over her like water. Rae breathed deeper, eyes rolling to meet his. The colours of the world grew saturated, looking unreal and lit from within.

“Good. That’s it, little one,” he said, pulling the pipe away and taking another drag himself. His hand brushed over her head again in a caress. “Isn’t that better?”

Rae shook her head, feeling like she was weightless, like she would float away if not for his hand on the back of her neck. Her numb lips stumbled over words, mumbling over something that could have been anything or nothing. The man smiled, tapping the embers out on the corner of the dumpster and pocketing the pipe.

“I saw you inside, you know,” the man continued, pulling her stumbling by the neck to an alcove between two dumpsters. “Your date left you to your own devices, did he? Don’t know what that idiot was thinking, letting a delicious little something like you out of his sight.”

Idiot? Rae pushed at the man’s shoulders, mouth stuttering over malformed angry words. Her hands slid into the mist and tangled in seaweed; he was too slippery. Water streamed from between his teeth as he smiled at her.

“Of course, if he doesn’t want you, I’m free.”

Rae’s anger flared and slid away in the stream as she tried to swim against it in vain.

“Smile for me, little one,” he said, pinning her against the rocky bed behind her. The river rushed over them in loud waves as Rae forgot how to breathe again, squeaking in fear. The stranger's pale eyes swallowed the world, gleaming like corpse lights. “You’d be prettier if you smiled.”

Then his lips were on hers and cold water was flowing down her throat, filling her lungs as he held her to his chest. The man’s lips pulled away and Rae found she couldn’t breathe again. The water had filled her body. Gulping like a fish, she went to shout at him. Only water spilled from her numb lips and lame tongue. The man was stepping in closer, disturbing a pile of bottles. The clinks echoed, louder than her moans of protest as he tilted her face up towards his once more. “Smile, little one, you’re so pretty.”

A long, low whistle echoed through the area, accompanied soon thereafter by dark laughter. The man paused, glowing eyes flickering as they turned to the newcomer.

In a gleam of yellow light the grinning fox was back, shouting with laughter as he brought the case of the violin over her attacker’s head. The man’s skull rang with music. He stumbled back into the alley, sputtering and swaying. Rae’s back slid down the grimy rocks, their raspy surface ruddying her skin. From the alleyway came a few more musical clangs, the sound of someone being beaten. A bray of laughter, a foul curse, a howl of pain. A few more musical clangs, and then a loud metallic one. Music filled the area briefly before another metallic clang made luminescent waves along the ground. Rae watched them go past through her fingers. The waves were back, pushing her firmly into the corner between the dumpsters. The air stank of refuse, but she was simply glad she could breathe again.

An orange and black snake poked its head around the corner of the dumpster. Rae started, hands moving from her face. The snake blinked at her in the dim light, flicked its tongue at her.

“Hello,” she said.

The snake smiled, revealing gleaming golden fangs, and struck.

Tight coils tightened around her, squeezing tight as she was dragged beneath the serpent. It was a big snake, striped with gold, black, orange, and tan. Fire seemed to roll off it in waves. The snake glared at her, drawing closer until her vision was full of nothing but molten fire. Rae struggled, but to no avail. The snake had wrapped her wrists in strong coils, pinning them to the rough sea bed beneath her. Another, wider coil pressed between her thighs. The snake hissed and sunk its fangs into her lips, breaking the skin. Rae gasped, writhing as it lapped at the blood. Then the fangs struck her jaw, with the same results. A scream caught in Rae’s throat when the fangs sunk into the flesh there.

The scream was louder as the fangs sunk into her collarbone. Rae struck out, smacking the mouth away with a sweep of her hand and followed it up by jamming the heel of her hand into the snake’s jaw. The mouth clicked shut loudly. The snake hissed and roared in pain. It had clipped its tongue with its fangs. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Rae screamed again and renewed her struggles. Both cut off with a gargle of noise when a cold coil closed around her neck.

No, wait, that was a hand.

The snake morphed, growing two arms that reached down to her throat and pressed. Rae coughed, hands shooting to the limbs. Her reach met nothing but smoke. The snake gave a series of short, small hisses when she tried again. Rae gasped, fighting for air even more than when she had been drowning. Her limbs felt as if the phantom hands were back, grasping them in an attempt to slow their movements.

Blood dripped from the snake’s mouth. It dotted her face, and then there was a hot and cold trail along her cheek as its tongue traced across the bone.

The snake had feathers on its head. Golden feathers, matching its glowing eyes. Like a serpent’s lair. Oh. It wasn’t a mere snake.

It was a dragon. A young dragon. A feathered dragon. A fluffy dragon. The dragon that learnt from the High One perhaps? Smoke curled around it now, billowing in an increasing smog above its head as the dragon pulled back. It hissed with laughter, puffing smoke from its nostrils and from between its bared, bloody, and bladed teeth. With the stark orange and black markings of its scales, it looked like a living twist of flame.

Rae sank back against the cold, hard stones to distance herself from the sudden, searing heat.

The dragon snorted, curling a coiling claw around both her wrists and pinning them to her chest. Then it was pulling at her skirt, pushing it up around her waist. The coil at her throat was gone and yet not gone. Again, hissing laughter filled Rae’s ears even as she gasped for breath. Smoke spewed from its slick smile as it started to shed its skin. Lindwyrm, Rae's mind barked. It was a Lindwyrm. Rae froze. The Lindwyrm’s human form was somehow familiar. The wyrm hummed, the vibrations shuddering through the air, through her.

Suddenly Rae was back in the car. Now it was parked, a mere blip of colour against a roiling inky sea. Foul vapours poured over the walls of the car, but no one seemed to care. She was laid out in the back seat — the leather was as cold and hard as stone. Above her loomed a man with hair the colour of barley in the sunset. He kissed her and hooked her legs around his hips.

Her underwear was pushed aside, and suddenly there was a burning fullness between her legs.

Black water rushed over the car, pulling it down and back to the alleyway. The tide rolled. So did the Lindwyrm. Rae whined. It hurt; she was unprepared. Suddenly the wyrm paused. The next thing she was aware of was a cold bit of scale pressing at her clit. It pressed rhythmically, in time with the rolling of the tide, and Rae twisted against the rising eddies of painful pleasure.

The scale was rough and cold as ice, the sensation pinching more than pleasing. The wyrm hissed. Its tongue rolled out, leaving more blood to drip down on Rae. She shuddered and writhed when it burned, begging for a cup to catch the flow. The wyrm tilted its head to the side at her pleas. Then, hissing again in amusement, it bared its fangs in a bloody smile.

Rae’s skin dragged painfully across the rough sea floor as the wyrm shot forward. Her head collided with a rock, causing her to cry out. Shushing her, the scale at her clit disappeared as a cold coil brushed over her head. The scales on it caught and pulled at her hair, but it blocked the rock when the next thrust jolted her back again. Her arms were pinned by the wyrm’s body. It smiled, sinking its fangs into her bloodied lip as a coil moved from her wrists. Another scale moved over her clit, warmer and softer now, but still rough.

The circles it pressed there were almost as painful as the throb between her legs. But the wyrm didn’t seem to care. It lapped at her tears, trailing its red tongue down her cheek to leave another bloody mark on her ear. Its fangs moved down, marking her shoulder. The scale at her clit abandoned its efforts. A coil wrapping around her hip in a bruising grasp, forcing her generous curves up against the dragon. The new angle left her gasping as the world grew misty and indistinct once more, her pleasure mounting with each cresting wave. Shuddering, the wyrm writhed and rolled between her legs. Its fangs struck out again and again, tearing her flesh and leaving Rae bruised and bleeding beneath it. Then, with a long hiss and a sudden increase in the burning pressure, it stilled against her.

The wyrm laid its forehead against hers, panting and staring down at her with half-lidded eyes. “Fuck, Rae,” it said, “I’ll never get tired of you.”

Rae’s world tilted sickeningly on an axis as her vision cleared. Junkrat was above her, inside her, pressing a sweet kiss to her mouth. With a furious note, she slapped him away, pressing the heels of her hands into his shoulders.

“What the hell were you thinking,” she shrieked as soon as her mouth was free. “Do you know how scared I was?!”

“Yep! _Haha!_ ” Junkrat pulled out and wiped a hand over his dick before pulling back up his shorts. Smiling, he cleaned his hand on a nearby bit of of abandoned newsprint. “Getting you scared was what I wanted.”

“Why on earth would you want that,” Rae demanded, sore and struggling to pull her skirt down over her thighs. Damn its shortness! “And why the fuck did you have to drug me?”

“Eh, made things more realistic,” was his reply, accompanied with a shrug. “We both know you can’t act, love.”

Tears were starting to roll down her face again. “I was terrified! What the hell did you give me?! I thought that it was some monster…”

Junkrat frowned, moving forward to brush the back of his knuckles over her face. Rae jerked away and his hand fell. “You said hello. I thought you’d recognised me. And at least I’m not that fucking rando what had you pinned here earlier.”

“Yes, thank God it was you and not some stranger terrifying me in the alley.” Rae pushed herself unsteadily to her feet, grimacing at the pain between her legs and the stains on her thighs. “Now tell me. What the fuck did you give me?”

Junkrat stood as well, crossing his arms and biting his thumb as he smiled at her. “Electric cider. I, uh, dosed your drink with angel tears, love.”

“You gave me acid?” Rae laughed bitterly. “You could have warned me that this was what you had planned. You hurt me.”

“Did I,” he asked, voice tight. His smile grew wider as his brow furrowed. He reached out for her again, but she twisted away. “Soz, Rae. I got carried away. It was fun for a bit, hunting you through the crowd, but… I really did think you’d recognised me.”

Rae growled, looking over herself. She looked like a Pollock painting. One made of grime, bruises, blood, and teeth marks. Her underwear was tacky with his cum, and she could feel it starting to leak down her thighs.

Her eyes flicked up to Junkrat, his wan smile slightly blurred as she looked over her glasses. “Well next time you have a brilliant plan like this, genius, at least warn me before giving me hard drugs. And try a little bit harder to actually make it nice for me too, maybe?”

“You didn’t cum?” Junkrat’s mouth tugged downwards at the corners. “I can… I’ll make up for that when we get you home.”

And then he was grabbing her by the elbow, dragging her from between the dumpsters and toward the alley mouth, going on and on about how he’d make up for his actions.

“W-wait!” Rae hit his hand, but all that happened was the clang of metal on metal. “At least let me try to clean up a bit!”

Junkrat hummed and, just before they hit the ring of light thrown by a street lamp, stopped. Without a word, he turned, stripping off his shirt and shoving it over her head. Rae chirped in confusion, fighting to get her arms through the sleeves before Junkrat pulled her fully onto the street.

“This wasn’t what I meant,” she hissed, pulling the shirt down and hiding the worst of the damage just in time to hide it from the light as he caught her elbow once more. “Why are you in such a rush?”

“Need to get you home ‘fore someone else what saw you in the club gets any bright ideas into their heads,” was the answer as Junkrat pulled her to a night bus stop. “And we need to go quickly, ‘cause, _hehe_ , I just remembered that that rando was in the headlining band from last week. And I’m not too keen on having a blue without access to more’n just the penknife I was able to sneak in.”

They boarded the night bus, looking like any other young couple returning home after a night of partying. Rae nodded to the bus driver briefly before Junkrat dragged her to the very back. Sitting in the back corner next to the thrumming motor, he set her on his lap, fingers trailing along her torn fishnets.

“Now, what d’ya say to me starting on that apology?”

Rae’s answer was a barely stifled groan of pleasure.


End file.
